<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feitan x gender neutral reader by aslan_sinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777112">Feitan x gender neutral reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan_sinner/pseuds/aslan_sinner'>aslan_sinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan_sinner/pseuds/aslan_sinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW : TORTURE, MURDERS</p><p> </p><p>It's the first time i write an x reader and if there's typos when Feitan speaks it's totally normal and yeah i made him speak in reverse english lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feitan x gender neutral reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were kicked out of your home in a deep and dark night. It was cold and scary. You were crying and didn't know what to do. As if you just Lost everything on a short time lapse. Your parent didn't like your strong politic opinions and couldn't accept you. </p><p>"If I can't even trust my parents, then who am I supposed to rely on ? I can't handle this situation alone... I need support." </p><p>You were kind at the beggining. You hated yourself and your low self confidence. You had a backpack and put some food, water inside with your phone and not enough clothes. At least, you had your hunter licence and hoped for having free stuff. You walked without a goal. You needed to realize what happened and make a plan for surviving. </p><p>You didn't know yet that you don't exist anymore for thèse government. So authorities might take your hunter licence if they recognize you. Your parents had too much powers and it wasn't fair. Bad people don't need this amount of power on anyone. They were pro hunters and put too much pressure on you since your childhood. </p><p>You tried to be positive and looking at the good aspects. You were free, but not happy. So you started to feel more and more anxious. </p><p>Suddenly, you heard noises. But it wasn't stray cats. You heard people screaming. You started to be more careful and activate your ren for hiding your presence. Even if you could clearly hear these noises, you didn't see anyone. You walked in a building and then the noises dissapeared. </p><p>You were worried that someone might saw you but you couldn't see anyone. <br/>You was still walking because you didn't care about what happen to you anymore. You felt like you lost everything, so you could die right now. </p><p>"You." </p><p>You heard a quiet voice behind you and quickly turn back because you were surprised since your head was in the clouds. But right after this, you looked calm and not panicked. </p><p>"Since I don't know who you are and you probable heard this bitch screaming I have to kill you." </p><p>You didn't reply and didn't move either. This man was small but you were still smaller than him. He had un umbrella and thought it looked cool. His aura was dark and was supposed to be scary. But you wanted to die. At least he looked well dressed and a strong nen user.</p><p>"Your umbrella... It's pretty." </p><p>"What ?" </p><p>You thought he couldn't hear you because your voice was quiet and you weren't really energic after all this anxiety. </p><p>"I said that your umbrella was pretty."</p><p>He reappeared farther because he thought you were a strong nen user since you weren't scared of him nor to be killed. He was ready to attack you. You raised your voice with the rest of energy you had. </p><p>"I'm not bluffing nor a strong nen user. I just want to die. But I wanted to compliment you... Well, your umbrella because I really think it's pretty." </p><p>He started to laugh that was funny so you almost laugh to him. But his goal wasn't to be gentle with you. </p><p>"Then I'll torture you. I need to test some technics I learnt days ago." </p><p>You started to panicked because you wanted to die quickly but you didn't know what to do. You were too tired for keeping living so you fainted after feeling a little bit a fear. </p><p>The man was frustrated but you were the only victim avaible right now. </p><p>When you woke up, you were in a dirty bed that was almost broken. This man was waiting next to you with food and looked inside your backpack. </p><p>"You were kicked out ?" </p><p>"... Yes." </p><p>"Eat. It's boring to torture sleepy people." </p><p>You didn't want to eat for not be tortured. But you weren't hungry either. </p><p>"I'm not hungry." </p><p>"You pisses me off, you're not worth being tortured nor killed at all !" </p><p>"Well... At least I'm honest. So you don't lose time. Why don't you try that on the person who screamed hours ago ?"</p><p>"It was just twenty minutes ago... And she's dead duh." </p><p>You weren't schoked and you looked at him without saying anything. You waited for something happen. </p><p>"What are you staring at ?" </p><p>"Sorry, i didn't want to make you uncomfy. I just expect you to say something." </p><p>"... Huh ?" </p><p>He was very confused and even you, you were confused. It was weird to not fear death anymore. </p><p>Someone entered to room and start talking to this man. His name was Feitan. </p><p>"Hey, Feitan- Who are they ? Hehe you make friends now ?"</p><p>"Shut up, Phinks. It's just a piece of trash I want to torture but they don't seem scared or anything. So I can't try my new torture technics." </p><p>"Then kill them ?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Why ?" </p><p>"If they wanna die then I'll let them live.... What do you wanted ?" </p><p>"Nothing. I won't tell you in front of them. I'll tell you later. Have fun with your buddy." </p><p>"Shut up girly girl."</p><p>"So... Can I go ?"</p><p>You wanted to go somwhere else. They won't be useful since they won't kill you nor help you with your problems. </p><p>"No." </p><p>"But you don't have anything to do with me." </p><p>"Why were you kicked out ?" </p><p>You didn't really want to talk about that but Feitan seemed to know more about you. Maybe he was bored or interested in you, but you couldn't believe it. </p><p>"Uh... My parents are pro hunters and since my childhood they're abusive and traumatized. I was forced to be a hunter because they wanted to have a strong child who is useful to society. But I hated hearing stuff against human's right so we argued and then they abandoned me. They also may have take my name off many files about my existence since they know some people in the governement." </p><p>"You're so stupid i hate children." </p><p>"I'm 23." </p><p>"You still live in your parent's home ?" </p><p>"They're overprotective. And they also work at home and I was supposed to work with them and go to college."</p><p>He seemed to not care at all and sighed. You took your backpack for taking your phone but you couldn't find it. </p><p>"You stole my phone ?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Why ?"</p><p>"You want to die and I needed a new phone." </p><p>"Yeah but you don't wanna kill me so I'll die later. Give me my phone please." </p><p>"No. I know you won't try to fight." </p><p>"You're also too tired for fighting ?" </p><p>"No. I won't spend my energy for you." </p><p>He didn't like me but you weren't surprised. You actually were a bit hurted and sad because you could meet a better person. But his friends seemed to know about your presence in what they call their base. </p><p>You had to wake up and go see the rest of his friends. You didn't know why they seemed to hide th more information possible about them. They were twelve and you thought they all look like criminals. </p><p>Feitan told them how he met you and then a guy named Chrollo started to talk to you. He was their leader but why do thet have a leader while they're friends ? You knew now who they were. Criminals and thieves. You told the leader your name and didn't excpect this question. </p><p>"Do you want to join the Phantom troupe ?" </p><p>Everyone were surprised and against Chrollo's opinion. As if they didn't need you nor like you. </p><p>"I know everyone disagree, but another member won't be a burden. Especially when Hisoka wants to fight me. He doesn't care about our motive. I think he will surely quit once he gets bored." </p><p>They looked calmer now, but it wasn't enough for making someone change their mind. I didn't know either what to do. I don't want to kill people, I want a normal life. </p><p>"Besides, they aren't scared of dying and like Feitan said... They lost everything and don't exist anymore. Like us." </p><p>"Well... I don't want to kill people. I just want a normal life." </p><p>"We also want a peaceful and normal life. But we can't. You can't either." </p><p>He didn't even ask about your powers. And you thought that it was an important point. Feitan just mentioned you were a pro hunter but no one knows about your nen ability. They were still talking and ended up make the decision by coin tossing. Some of them agreed about making you join the troupe thankful to Chrollo. But it was fifty-fifty. </p><p>You looked at the coin and were a bit scared. You didn't know what will happen and what kind of stuff you will have to do. </p><p>"Then you're now the fourth member of the spider." </p><p>You clearly heard the leader and sighed. You felt like your life will become worst if you stay with them. <br/>Chrollo put the spider tatoo on your back so no one will notice. </p><p>You didn't know what to do now. You were confused and then Feitan started to talk to you. It was really rare since he wasn't fluent in japanese and couldn't trust many people. </p><p>"You know how to steal ?" </p><p>"No. I've never stole before."</p><p>"Kill someone ?" </p><p>"I've never killed people before." </p><p>Other members wanted to learn you how to steal and kill without being cought. A guy named Phinks seemed normal like the girl with vaccum. They all started to give you some technics until Chrollo told everyone to be quiet. You didn't know why he raised his voice out of thee blue. Feitan approched you and seemed upset.</p><p>"I'm the strongest here. I'll learn them." </p><p>"But you're not good at teaching." </p><p>"Sknihp pu tuhs." </p><p>"Okay, we'll let you with them but we'll still learn them our own technics." </p><p>"What did he said ?" </p><p>"When he's upset he talks in his native language." </p><p>Feitan told you to follow him. He was a slow walker and didn't say anything. It was long and kind of embarassing because you didn't know where you are going. </p><p>"Where do you go ?" </p><p>"Steal." </p><p>Suddenly, you felt stressed because you were scared of doing everything wrong. But you started thinking about how this world was cruel and no one helped you before. Maybe they all feel the same and that's why they are criminals. It was unfair. You didn't deserve all of these. And now, you will live your best life. You will do everything you have to do for surviving and be happy.<br/>You were so angry and wanted to express yourself. By killing. </p><p>When you were arrived, Feitan started talking again. It was a small grocery with cheap food. That's what they said. It was actually very expensive and there were just a few people. </p><p>"Listen. You'll distract people while I kill others. Ask them random questions. Use your nen if needed. Don't hesitate to kill." </p><p>It wasn't difficult, but it was a bit embarassing at first. You entered as if nothing will happen and asked the woman who where in a corner so Feitan could kill other people behind your back. You were talking slowly with a calm and quiet tone. You had to repeat yourself so Feitan could kill everyone on the shop. </p><p>He took a huge bag that went throught his long dress. There were also his umbrella in here. You took the most food you could. You had to be fast until the police arrive because some people might saw all the blood. You ran away with Feitan for going back with the troupe. Phinks started talking and you thought they were close friends. </p><p>"How it went ?" </p><p>"Good." </p><p>"What did you do ?" </p><p>"Distract people while I kill." </p><p>Everyone could tell it was him who killed people. Blood was covering his clothes, his hair, his hands and his face. Feitan seemed calm and went back for changing clothes. You showed everyone what kind of food you stole and gave everyone some snacks. </p><p>The mood was actually chill. They all seemed like a group of friends. You thought that they were funny sometimes. You started to get attached to them even if you knew they were dangerous. But you thought that if you don't hurt them nor try to be mean, then they won't do it either. Maybe your life will become more fun.</p><p>Suddenly, you heard some noises. They all heard them at the same time. You activated your Ren for hiding your presence. You were the only one who approched the door of the church. But when Feitan saw you, he seemed a bit stressed. </p><p>When you were outside, you saw someone. Their aura were a bit strong, like a pro hunter. Everyone knew there were someone because of how you looked. Feitan ran and then slap the person with enough strenght to makee them faint. </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>"What will you do ?"</p><p>"Torture." </p><p>"Why ?" </p><p>"They might had call the cops. We need more informations." </p><p>Phinks started to talk while you were going on a small room made for torture. </p><p>"That's weird. You're always so sneaky and quiet. You did it on purpose right ?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>You didn't know what they were talking about, but you thought it happened when you stole food hours ago. <br/>When you entered the room, there were a bathroom and it was almost completly destroyed. You thought it was weird since the whole building was a church, but it seemed to be very useful. You went in the bathroom with him and there were plastic coats, gloves and shoes. </p><p>"Put these. So you won't smell blood. And blood don't get away on clothes." </p><p>You did what he said and saw him doing a ponytail. You thought it was cute and did the same because you didn't want your hair to smell like blood. There were also many weapons and other tools you didn't know how to use them nor already saw them before. </p><p>"I know these are for torture but how do you use them ?" </p><p>He started to seem entertained and heared him laugh for the first time. His laugh and smile were kind of scary. </p><p>"Hahaha...~ Then I'll use them. ♪" </p><p>"Is it that good to torture people ?" </p><p>"Yes. We usually don't need to torture people because they're so scared that they tell us all we want to hear. But this time is special." </p><p>You helped him bringing all the tools and weapons and make the person sit on the chair. Feitan was really good to teach how to torture. </p><p>"I always attach them like this. So their torso is against the chair. I don't like attach just the hands because they keep to move." </p><p>The victim was still collapsed so Feitan explained how to use some tools. Even if it was illegal, you thought he was cute and looked like a human being with hobbies. </p><p>"Why don't you use your nen and other powers for torture people ?" </p><p>"Not good." </p><p>"What ?" </p><p>"It feels better with traditional technics." </p><p>You didn't really get it and started to think he was a foreigner. </p><p>"Where are you from ? I feel like you don't speak english well." </p><p>"Shit, you notice. I'm from a small country that no one knows the language." </p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." </p><p>"I don't care. I know it's not good enough." </p><p>You were about to torture a random person. You felt like a serial killer in a film. You were surprised because you didn't know you had to do this in your life. But you remember what happened yesterday and the years of trauma. There were too many people liking people who hurted you. You started to shake a little bit and start overthinking. Maybe you will have a good reason to torture this hunter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>